


First rays of sun

by Anili_2



Category: Monthsession, Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OC Story, monthsession - Freeform, revealing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anili_2/pseuds/Anili_2
Summary: Falling in love isn't really something you plan to do.





	First rays of sun

It was unclear when everything had started. At some point in time he had dipped his toes into the waters and now found himself submerged in the deep. Looking back didn't help much, but he didn't feel a need to do that often. He might not have planned ending up like this however there was no part of him that wanted to go back to how he was before. The warmth of loving someone was something one wanted to stay in as long as possible. Donovan was glad he had most nights to himself as it gave him time to think stuff like this through properly. It humoured him to find himself in a situation such as this, seeing as he had never been the romantic type yet here he was with metaphors such as these. 

The cool night air accompanied by the glowing stars formed the perfect environment for one to really sort through everything. He allowed a small smile to take over his lips as he thought back to previous day and how Farley had laughed at the mention of one of their inside jokes that had formed throughout their time together. The laugh had made him smile even then, a comfortable warmth having made itself known like it often did when he was around the other man. It was during moments such as those that he felt like asking Farley to stay there for a little longer, but he never did. It was rare that they would have time to be truly just the two of them but that was expected in a house of 12. 

A night passes by quickly when one is deep in thought. At the sight of the sun’s first rays, Donovan pushed himself up and got down from the roof. He stayed in thought as he walked through the mansion with a heading to the kitchen, but was pulled out of them at the sight of the person filling his head. Donovan greeted him good morning and felt at ease to receive the usual reply the other gave him. Feeling encouraged by his thoughts and the comfortable silence surrounding them, he caught Farley’s attention with a tap to his shoulder. A small gesture to get the other to hold his hands out was enough to get the slightly confused Farley to go along. He offered him a small smile before writing those three simple words onto his palm with his finger. 

If he hadn't been in deep before, the look Farley gave him in response would have been enough to finish him. Donovan felt better than in a long while and leaned in a little closer to repeat himself out loud, voice holding such tenderness he hadn't even know possible. 

“I like you.”


End file.
